Alternate
by DevilToBeLoved
Summary: He loved her, he really did. He hoped that in another alternate reality they would be able to be together without any trouble. So- he made it happen. Hermione was his, even as a sister.


The girl sighed, her bushy, brown hair falling over her shoulders once again as she slumped on the library desk. She had been studying for hours and her books were gathered around- her legs up in a crossed fashion on the seat. Slowly, her chocolate colored eyes drooped slightly and her dainty hands rubbed the dream dust which had accumulated. A smile ghosted across her lips as the cover of _Hogwarts: A History_ stared up at her.

"Hermione Granger." She laughed to herself, slowly. "Who would have guessed that when Gryffindor holds a party for Quidditch, you would get kicked out?" In a way that was somewhat regal, she lifted a pale hand and moved her mahogany locks away from her face. Though seemingly bushy, it was soft to the touch and admittedly very nice. Even if Ronald Weasley was unable to see her as the proper Gryffindor girl that she was, she knew that someone else would see it one day.

Finally, she stopped rubbing her tired eyes and looked to the vacant seat Madam Pince had occupied earlier in the day. Hermione had snuck in- ignoring the disapproving glances from the portraits of Temeritus Shanks and Valeria Myriad- and immediately went to her usual, secluded corner.

After a few minutes of fighting off the blurry vision that began to overcome her, Hermione let her eyelids droop and her head land gracefully on the table. A thud sounded and soft breaths came out right after. The young female had one of her legs now barely touching the floor as her skirt ruffled the slightest bit up on her thigh. Her white button up showed underneath her robes and as a masculine figure walked down the library floor, he stood in place with a gasp.

"Granger." The smirk could be heard in his slightly nasalled voice. Shrugging off his own robe he placed it over the small form that he saw bent over, breathing softly. It was cold everywhere in Hogwarts, so seeing her with only her own robe on felt wrong. Staring at her with his steely eyes he sighed again. "What if you sleep past breakfast? Maybe..." He trailed off, picking his robe up off of her body and placing it on himself again, frowning as he saw her body shiver.

Placing her books away in some shelves with the flick of a long wand, he moved her right leg out from under her, before moving out of the doors and passed the whistles of some of the paintings who sent them wicked glances. She was a heavy sleeper, which was advantageous for him as he was forced to pull her body against his in a small crook in the corridor as he saw a wretched cat pass by them, followed by the hissing of Mr. Filch- whose nose wrinkled in disgust as a Hufflepuff couple was dragged off.

It took twenty minutes for him to safely maneuver himself and the bushy haired girl towards his own dormitory in the Slytherin dungeons. He whispered the password in a hushed voice and saw the majority of the older Slytherins passed out on the couched. Hermione wiggled in his arms again and he suppressed a groan. "How Potter and the weasel could have been okay with leaving you to your own devices is beyond me." He stared down at her sleeping eyelids and made his way along the row of doors, eventually stopping at the one which read his surname. "Had you been awake right now, I'm not sure if you would be interested in seeing my common room compared to your own, or if you would be trying to bite my head off like the rabid dog you seem to be." The boy mused to himself, rubbing back at the gel which had settled in his platinum locks.

His room was much more spacious than the other Slytherins due to his father's connections, so his bed was large enough to fit both of them and more. He placed her silently in his bed, rolling back the covers and taking off her robes and sliding her Mary-Jane shoes away from her dainty feet. Without admitting so, he admired the fact that they were small and soft, and fought the urge to rub them between his own hands.

"I can't help but to wonder about what it would be like if we were just friends, what it would be like if I wasn't forced to call you Mud-blood every moment." Looking around his room, he viewed the small mirror that was on his desk. "Perhaps...?" He questioned himself.

Moving steadily, he picked up the mirror on the desk.

"Malfoy?" Her groggy voice was music to his ears, and he turned to face her. "What am I doing in – your room?" She hastily sat up, grabbing her head at the blood rush before reaching for her wand.

He stopped her with a raised hand, however. "Granger." She stared up at him with her doe eyes and he felt his chest constrict. "Tell me what you see." And the mirror was raised to her face, a girl like her- but different- staring back at her. With ringlet curls unlike her own, and a softer face.

"Me?" She questioned, and he smiled. "Why?"

"Because life can be unfair. _In aliud tempus, quo iure sint._" And a white light surrounded not only them, but his room, and his smile was wider than ever before as the light started in the mirror, blinding them where they stood before making its way around the castle, and eventually- the world.

Hermione felt her body change as she was seemingly lifted somewhere else, and a voice- hers but different- chimed as she translated the spell he had spoken, "To another time, to a place where things are right?"

***_***  
(Snapshot) Draco holds Hermione next to him as the look in the mirror and he eyes her warily, ghosting his fingertips against her tiny arms.  
*_*

Wailing sounded in her ears and once she noticed it was herself, Hermione quickly quieted, feeling herself be passed on to another as someone cooed her in a way that they would their child. Her eyes opened and she saw that a large hand was gently stroking her head as a young boy sat quietly in a chair, his eyes widened at her and she knew him right away.

A young Draco Malfoy sat staring at her, younger than she had ever seen him before as he had to be no more than two years older than her. Her head struggled, but she moved it upwards and saw Lucius staring down at her with loving eyes alike to Draco's. Her body was passed to another and she knew the arms she was in to be Narcissa's. Draco's spell, it had done whatever this was. She was a child? No, an infant?

"What shall we name her?" Lucius pondered, rubbing his chin as his cane stood upright in the corner, Narcissa laughing in a way that Hermione could not imagine the sickly woman to be. "Gertrude is a nice and respected name." Hermione felt her eyes widen, and Draco noticed his distress, speaking up for the first time.

"Mother?" He asked, standing up on slightly wobbly feet before making his way to where the couple and their new child were on the bed. The parents spared him a glance, noticing how happy they were and went back to their usual aristocratic selves, looking at their son. "May we name her Hermione?" He struggled with the name, as his tongue was short and his teeth were still growing on the inside of his mouth.

The two parents smiled and nodded to each other and then towards their platinum haired son as he showed them a small, but handsome smile. Lucius patted the head of his new child and Draco could not help but to sigh inside of his own head. The spell he had cast was supposed to have them born in different families, not to be siblings. But, he couldn't complain, he fought back a smirk as he eyed the girl who looked at him with her own fiery glaze, knowing that the two of them had been the only two to keep their memories due to being in such close proximity to the mirror he had enchanted.

Incest was fine in pure blooded families, as per the ministry's rules. They would rather pure blood offspring procreate with children who were distant cousins, but sibling marriages were not unheard of. Draco could deal with this. He would just have to convince Hermione.

They grew up in each other's presence constantly. Hermione attempted to avoid him, and he waited until she was seven, when their parents were willing to leave the siblings alone to their own devices without the house elves constantly watching them. The Parkinson's had attempted to arrange a marriage between Draco and their daughter Pansy- who had been to the Malfoy Manor a few times before declaring her love for the young Malfoy heir- but the large amount of magic in his small body had leaked out as he fought away the young girl's advances and Lucius had politely declined before complaining of a headache. Hermione had been approached by many suitors as she showed many signs of the powerful magic she held before the spell he had cast, but she had spoken up before their parents every time and had declined every young suitor and his family. Their parents were not happy, but Hermione would leave to the library, dragging Draco along occasionally, and she would read for hours as well as help out within the kitchen with the house elves.

Draco found her more beautiful, growing up with her he was able to see the type of little girl that muggles had been too blessed to have living with them.

"Draco?" She questioned quietly, cutely as she walked towards him on her tip toes so that she could see above the pile of books in her arms. "I'm ready to talk about the spell, it's been years and Narcissa and Lucius are gone." She refused to call them mother and father as he did, but they never did anything about it, fine with the mature children they had because it was less for them to worry about as they had begun to have trouble in their marriage at this point. Draco knew from experience that just before he began at Hogwarts, the verbal abuse would start if he didn't do as told. The physical abuse hadn't begun until his fifth year, so he only had to be careful.

Smiling, he took Hermione's hands in his own. "I was in the restricted section and I was looking for spells to turn back time so I could possibly... be with you." Her eyes widened a fraction. "I thought we would either start over in the reality we were in, or create a new one- like this, with a small change- and we would be born in to different pure blood families." He explained, holding their hands together softly with a smirk that had made any girl at Hogwarts swoon before, but caused Hermione to blush and look at her black socks.

"So, it was to be with me?" Being born in this reality, Hermione was meeker than previously, but her fiery temper showed when needed- which was perfect for Draco. She was submissive as well as dedicated to what she did here, not as much of a dominating personality due to being around his parents. "I see." And she hugged him, his straight nose dug in to her soft curls and he breathed in her scent deeply. It hadn't changed, she still smelled of fresh apples with a hint of vanilla- just as before. He loved her, it was meant to be.

"Of course." He smiled and she smiled back, missing the glint in his silver eyes.

*_*  
(Snapshot) Draco pulls at Hermione's shirt with a smile on his face, staring down at her as his face digs deeply in to her hair.  
*_*

He went to Hogwarts while she waited at home, a simple nine year old who was towed from party to party to look like the perfect Malfoy princess that she was. Her parents went to meetings within the ministry constantly, and by the time it was her turn to start at Hogwarts, they had thrown her a party to rival Draco's own. He had made her stay away from his own friends- the same ones he had held in their first reality- all who laughed at his over-protectiveness as a 'brother' for Hermione. They had told him at previous parties however, that some of them were interested in her hand in marriage.

He would never let them though, the moment he came of age he would make sure his parents let him marry Hermione.

Now she sat in his compartment, across from his third-year form where Pansy lie her head, no matter the amount of pushing he forced towards her. All she did was sit staring at him with her pug face and batting her grossly long and fake eyelashes. No where as great as Hermione's, who as if hearing his lewd comments inside of his head, lifted one perfectly shaped eyebrow in his direction before continuing her conversation with Crabbe and Goyle about chocolate frogs. They had sent her pleading looks to get them more after eating the large amount they had gotten themselves before being shooed off.

She smiled, kindly and calmly before excusing herself with her robes in hand and saying that on the way back she would grab the two slobs of boys a few treats with money Draco knew she had never had before. Their parents found it strange that Hermione more often than not would take the money given to her and either put it in a savings account at Gringott's, or go on trips to Diagon Alley and give it to any witches or wizards looking to get back on their feet. Some people- like Narcissa found it admirable- while Draco and his father sometimes found it disgusting. It was no secret that Lucius only believed in old money and a mixture of working hard as well as sucking up. Neither one alone would get you anywhere as far as he was concerned.

Draco smiled, watching as Hermione sauntered out, her body was straight and flat everywhere but her bottom, which was perky and made him think about anything but her to keep his member by Pansy's head down. Her getting an idea about anything he wanted to do would not be good at this time.

Hermione walked out the compartment door and made her way to the washrooms, accidentally bumping in to a red-head she only knew to be Ginny Weasley. Lucius and Narcissa had insistently told her and Draco to stay away from the Weasley family due to the blood traitorous ways, but seeing her in front of her now- Hermione felt her tear ducts begin to work. Ginny was a year older than herself here, so it was strange for her to tower so much over her. The red-head sneered at her though, seeing her tear sand pushed past her in a way that her friend Ginny would never dare.

"Get out of my way Malfoy. Your brother's bad enough, I don't need a stuck-up sister like you around." And Hermione noticed what it was like to be on the other side of things.

Sighing, she walked in to the washroom and quickly changed in to her robes, making sure her long hair was going down her back in the way that it had been set. Her parents made it no secret that they wished for her to be a Slytherin like Draco, but she was not as ambitious nor cunning as Slytherins were said to be, so she wondered if she would be placed within Gryffindor like before or not. Standing against the door, she opened it slowly and looked around before continuing through the hall of the train to track down the cart full of chocolates and snacks. It was stopped in front of the compartment she had shared with Ron and Harry within her other lifetime and she heard some giggles from within. Walking faster, she found herself in front of the compartment and beside the cart. Noticing that the group within were done getting their own candies, Hermione pulled out her small bag and purchased some sweets for the boys as well as a small caramelized apple that she suspected Draco would enjoy.

The chocolate frogs were still jumping around in her pocket as she was called over to the place her friends from her previous life were. Harry and Ron looked the same, but instead of having her between them, there was an air of sadness among them and Ginny sat as they laughed at something a teacher said in his sleep across from them- Remus Lupin. They eyed her with distaste but forced the smaller girl to sit down. Closing the door behind her, Harry spoke first in the same voice she knew and loved.

"Hermione Malfoy," He said, his scar shining slightly through the small part which had been permanently made in his raven colored hair. "we hope that you don't plan on being troublesome towards me and my friends in the same way your older brother has been. We lost a friend last year when the Chamber of Secrets was opened and if we get any trouble from you, we won't stop from hurting you. Your brother had friends around him constantly, you, however, do not."

This Harry Potter was much more mature and dark, perhaps from her not being around to help out as much as she could have in the previous years. He made it clear he wanted nothing to do with the ringlet haired girl and she nodded. "I apologize for my brother's behavior," the eyes within the compartment became wider. "I shall try not to bother you with my presence throughout the school year and I will try my best as not to get in your way."

The train abruptly stopped and Hermione struggled to stay on her feet as she felt fear rise in her chest. Of course. The dementors were on the search for Sirius Black so they had stopped the Hogwarts Express in search of him. Harry ran out in to the hall and Remus was awoken from his sleep. Harry was frozen in his spot as the faceless creature found its way on top of him and began to suck what Hermione could perceive as his soul from him. She pushed Harry away and watched as he fainted and the dementor was forced away by Remus, who was now awake.

"I suggest that you make your way back to your own compartment for now Miss Malfoy." He told her before Ronald and Ginny picked Harry up between the two of them and slammed the door to the compartment closed.

Crabbe and Goyle were more than happy to get their chocolate frogs from Hermione's pocket.

*_*  
(Snapshot) Crabbe and Goyle are feasting on their treats while Hermione is against the window of the compartment and Draco stares with clenched fists at her while Pansy attempts to play with his hair.  
*_*

Hermione had received a few furious letters throughout the school year from Lucius after being sorted in to the Ravenclaw house. He had eventually been slightly proud of her however, as it had been better than Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaws were intellectually unmatched by any. Draco had been proud as well, knowing that Ravenclaw males stood no chance against him, and that any females who would have been interested in Hermione knew better than to 'soil' the Malfoy name with their 'filth'.

Though, Hermione found few friends in her own house besides Luna Lovegood and was forced to sit at the Slytherin table with her brother as he nursed a few bruises which had been bestowed upon him by Buckbeak. He had at least refused to let their father want to have the creature killed and Hagrid had been extremely grateful. He had even baked a pie for Draco's class- with the held of Hermione in secret- for the sparing of the Hippogriff's life from what Hermione had been told.

"Students!" Dumbledore addressed the student body from the doors. "I would like to let all of you know that tonight you are to sleep within the Great Hall due to a school infiltration of the dangerous character known as Sirius Black, you are not to leave as dementors can and will mistake you for someone that is not to be trusted. Thank you for your cooperation." Some students grumbled while other erupted in to tears. Draco and Hermione kept straight faces while Ron, Harry and Ginny sat at their table across the room with sunken expressions.

Draco turned out dragging Hermione to a corner with himself, Blaise and Theodore. The three created a sort of barricade between her and the others around them. She was kept warm by conjured blankets and easily fell asleep.

Her first year, which had once been her third, had stayed the same as before besides those small details and she stayed far from Harry as not to change anything that he may have done to help other.

*_*  
(Snapshot) Hermione is covered in a blanket made up of cloaks and the boys around her glare at Draco while he glares back- they are visibly shaking.  
*_*

The Quidditch world cup was less exciting for her as she was a part of the Malfoy family and Draco loved knowing that Potter and the Weasels were jealous of him and his sister as they made their way towards the booth that would hold them with their father. The best seats. Though, Hermione shared no like for the sport, She showed interest in what Draco did, so he was extremely happy and proud of her.

She had cheered for the Bulgarian team, even though she knew that they would lose- even after Krum had caught the snitch. At his look, Hermione had laughed and shrugged. She had felt so carefree as he held her hand and led her away from the pitch and towards the port key that would take them back to the manor.

*_*  
(Snapshot) Hermione and Draco are touching a moss colored rock while he has a hand around her waist.  
*_*

Hermione's second year was not much better with the Tri-Wizard tournament. Though, she had been forced to talk to Harry due to the fact that both Weasley children had deserted him once his name was pulled from the goblet. He had been thankful but weary, so she ate meals with him in the astronomy tower instead of being in the Great Hall with their classmates.

"You're different." He said to her, the day before the first task. "I've been hoping that you would turn out being like your brother, but you're so much more calm and polite. How you can be related to a Slytherin like him is astounding.' She giggled and his green eyes lit up behind his glasses before he focused on the small sandwich that a house elf had made for him while she played with the small chicken wrap she had made for herself within the kitchens before any of the teachers had noticed.

"Would you like a bite?" She asked, and he smiled. He took a large bite and a smile settled its way on to his face while Hermione felt her face begin to flush as he licked some sauce from he fingers while he stared in to her eyes.

"Though, I suppose it's a good thing that you're different. I would hate it if you and Draco looked too much alike." He smiled, standing before giving her a hand.

Hermione received very few letters throughout the year while Draco received a multitude of letter addressed to him from Lucius about the stressful items that were happening at the ministry that Draco had to help with at school. His sister was carefree and spent time in the library like always while he found himself within the confines of his room, running the small pair of underwear he had stolen from her dirty pile of clothing with a flick of his wand across the tip of his nose. Inhaling deeply he smiled. "Just a few more years."

Hermione felt eyes on her and looked to the table beside her own where Viktor Krum sat, staring at her with his large brown eyes while some girls from the older years giggled. "May I help you? Because if you do not plan to study, I suggest you leave this place right now before I do something I may or may not regret." She said, seeing the larger boy sink in his seat in a relaxed manner while the girls sauntered out with the steam coming from their ears. "I apologize if any of them bothered you, I just cannot find the patience for girls like that. I shall be out of your hair now." She began to gather her quills, papers and books before she felt a large hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry about it-"

"Hermione." She said, knowing that he was planning to ask for her name.

"Hermione. It was a large favor to myself. I apologize for not being able to tell them off myself, but I feel quite shy around woman and girls." She saw the blush on his cheeks deepen as he stared at the pink lips which adorned her face. "I ask you do not leave though. The library is open for a while longer and I was going to ask that you join me for dinner within the Great Hall." He said, hopefully.

She smiled, "I would be honored to go with you to the Great Hall, but I have dinner plans with someone else that I must fulfill- maybe some other time."

He smiled, letting her arm wrap around his own before escorting her to the doors, watching as she ran off with a small smile on his chiseled face. Draco sent a small curse his way, and all that Viktor felt was a spark that caused him to question his taste in woman. As he stood, a seventh year, lusting after a girl five years his junior. He smiled, making his way to his companions from Durmstrang. "Love knows no boundaries."

That night, Harry and Hermione saw the dragons that they would be forced to face in the first task. Hermione had squeezed his hand and Hermione had met him the next day in the tent where the champions had gathered. Fleur shot her a strange look before kissing her cheeks in a manner she had not seen before. She was kind and more womanly than Hermione had ever seen up close. She hugged the smaller girl whose head rested near her chest- telling Hermione of how the Malfoys were all very kind and she was delighted to meet one member of her family in person. Cedric simply eyed her warily, and Harry and herself shared a long hug before the woman, Rita Skeeter snapped a large amount of pictures of the two.

Viktor Krum was nice enough to grumble over however and chase her away before sending Hermione a smile before she snuck out a flap in the tent at the sight of the teachers.

After the first task, the Slytherins returned to the common room where Draco went straight to his room to write to his father about the day. Afterward he pulled out the pair of lacy underwear that his under the large robes of his sister.

*_*  
(Snapshot) Draco holds a pair of lacy black underwear to his nose as he bites his lip.  
*_*

Throughout the summer, Hermione wrote to Krum constantly as her parents were proud that she had become friends with a respectable pure blooded boy who was already on his way to being proper. Rita Skeeter had, had a field day at the rumors of the relationship that built between the young girl and the Quidditch star on the idea of 'pedophilic tendencies', but had been easily silenced with a large sum of money which was offered to her.

It was this summer that Draco took to sneaking in to Hermione's bed while she slept, gathering her in his arms and breathing in her scent.

*_*  
(Snapshot) Draco and Hermione lie cuddling together as he back is pressed against his crotch and his face is in the form of a moan.  
*_*

Knowing it was not in his best interest to get on Dolores Umbridge's bad side, Draco took to taking down Harry Potter's own Dumbledore's Army within the Inquisitorial Squad with Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and a select few Slytherins. Hermione had been forbidden by himself to join and once the woman in pink was made headmistress, she took a liking to the Malfoy girl. She enjoyed the soft-spoken girl with the temper who consistently answered questions like any other Ravenclaw. Hermione took to helping members of Dumbledore's Army to avoid being seen, but was forced to stop as Cho told Dolores what was going on, and had no time to tell the others to stay away from the Room of Requirement. Draco took pride in finding the group, more than he should of, but he knew that Potter had feelings for Hermione that he had never had before.

Hermione was forced to stay away from Harry Potter for the rest of the year, but continuously sent him snacks and gifts without Draco's knowledge.

*_*  
(Snapshot) Hermione stands at the Quidditch field with Harry Potter next to her while Draco flies high above on his broom.  
*_*

Draco was forced to be separated from Hermione during the summer as his father forced him to work on a task for the Dark Lord and Hermione went to see Viktor Krum during his team's break from Quidditch.

The look on her face when she came back was supposed to be reserved for him only, so on the way to school, he turned out forcing her in to a compartment with him- alone. Her cries rang out as she tried to fight against him, but ended up without panties for the rest of the day as they were shoved in to his pocket and she was forced on top of his lap.

*_*  
(Snapshot) A wet spot is seemingly forming in Draco's pants as Hermione has a large blush on her face and he smiles at her.  
*_*

Draco, having undoubtedly killed in their past lives, felt fine watching Dumbledore's life fade from his eyes, and had done the same towards Snape. Voldemort had at first mad and had forced the crucio upon Draco, but had later rewarded the young man as he saw that Snape had be traitorous. Hermione had found out, and was confined to her room within the manor so as not to see or upset the Dark Lord nor her Aunt Bellatrix- who hated the girl for her happy-go-lucky ways.

The platinum blonde would often sneak in to her room with extra snacks and sleep by her side until early morning.

*_*  
(Snapshot) Draco and Hermione are on a four poster bed within a dark room where chocolates and sugary sweets are spread out around them while his lips are stuck on his ear and his teeth can be seen nibbling.  
*_*

Harry's screams rang in her ears for days before she found the courage to walk down the stairs in a short, white dress and her curls pulled up behind her head in a proper fashion. He had sneered at her, and Harry eyed her with fear as Bellatrix held her arms behind her.

It had not been hard for the Snatchers to capture them and kill off the group the light side had gathered without her with them. They had been doomed from the start.

Bellatrix made her grip tighten and Hermione sighed, staring at the Dark Lord. "He's one of your horcruxes. He's destroyed some of them already, as I'm sure some of you can tell." She said to some of the death eaters within the room- drawing attention to the slightly younger looking man who had begun to show, his nose on his face, and his skin taking to a healthier shine. "Would you really want to help in killing yourself by killing off this boy?" Hermione was calm as Voldemort stared at her with red eyes.

Harry sighed out relief as the wand that had been jabbed in to his throat was moved. Hermione had done it, he wasn't going to be harmed, perhaps the light could still win.

"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort said as the light from his wand hit Harry in the forehead, d and he smiled at her as the light in his eyes faded. Voldemort's face regained the succulence which made him known as Tom Riddle before a bit of hair began to grow on his head. "What's one more piece of my soul, when I can always make more?"

Draco led her to her room where she cried.

*_*  
(Snapshot) Draco is holding Hermione's hand while she sit on the bed and he rubs her back.  
*_*

"Would you rather be there?" Draco referred to the other reality as they laid in bed together. The Dark Lord had won and Draco and herself had been married in front of a large group of people once she had finished school. "I can make things change..." He was sad, he finally had what he wanted in his arms but the girl was unhappy with dead friends.

She smiled at him. "Maybe there's somewhere we can both be happy? Where things can be perfect for both of us and the war isn't so bad."

And the light surrounded the room.

*_*  
(Snapshot) Draco and Hermione can both be seen sitting at a Hufflepuff table in the great hall, where he sneers and she giggles, holding his hand under the table.  
*_*


End file.
